when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Stinson
"Sam Stinson's like Mio Natsume, but just like her, her imagination is unfortunately suppressed, then that'll be embarassing, yet of all of these Imaginatrix Rangers, she's a close friend to Zackary Hart, and she's got a secret about being a crush to him since their third grade, and she never wanted to get bullied, nor her friends at all, even though they said that the Power Rangers' existence is denied, which is worse than what climate change would be denied to by everyone else. Only the very smart, the very smart knew that darkness almost erased the Power Rangers' memories, yet only with imagination can have the Power Rangers be remembered, but because of her being a tomboy, Hanson's her second closest friend, but she's a bit girly than her. She's like Trini and Vida, but that's after Trini got killed in action after we buried her in the Arlington National Cemetery a month ago. Now she's got annoyed with Max, and... well, let's hope she won't get annoyed at all." --Su Ji-Hoon, Tom and Jerry Sam Stinson is a counterpart of Mio Natsume. Like Mio, her imagination is suppressed... she felt embarrassed about it. Of all rangers, she's close friends with Zackary, and she had a secret crush on him since 3rd grade. She hates the kids who were bullying her and her friends, especially when it comes to them saying that the Power Rangers don't exist. She and her friends are the only ones who know their existence, but those who are very smart knew that darkness erased everyone's memories of the Power Rangers, but those with imagination can still remember. Her favorite subjects at school are reading and gym. Her second close friend is Katie, due to both of them being tomboys... except Katie's a little girlier than her. When not in her Power Ranger costume, she uses her imagination and telekinesis when in combat. Her favorite ranger of all time is Trini Kwan, along with Vida Rocca. Trini's her number one favorite... well... until she finds out about her death. Though a bit brash around other people, Sam cares about her friends... but she's at times annoyed with Max. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Sam Stinson now becomes an Imaginatrix Ranger once again due to increasing threats from the Nightmare Empire, which happened during World War III. He first participated it as a Imaginatrix Ranger during the Battle of Bruges in Belgium. She is responsible for resurrecting Trini before the Battle of Bruges would happen, and she said that while everyone in her school are now immune to darkness, even though the Nightmare Empire returned. She won't just wield a Transformation Brace ToQ Changer, a yellow ToQ Ressha, a yellow Zyudenchi, a yellow Rainbow Pass, a ToQ Blaster, a Renketsu Bazooka, a Shingou Hammer and a Daikaiten Cannon, but she would also wield the following weapons: a Type 3 heavy machine gun, a Type 99 light machine gun, a Type 97 90 mm infantry mortar, a Type 11 37 mm infantry gun, a Type 97 automatic cannon, a Type 30 bayonet, a flamethrower, a Lee-Enfield, a Mosin-Nagant, a Bren light machine gun, a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, a Thompson submachine gun, an M1903 Springfield, a Chiang Kai-shek rifle, a few of Bangalore torpedoes, a few of lunge mines, a few of Stielhandgranate, a few of OF 35s, a few of OF 37s, a bazooka, a medikit, an AK-47, a complete riot gear set, a walking cane, a pair of binoculars, a hammer, a whistle, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a baseball bat, a field ration, a bow, a machete, a flail, a sword, a Gatling gun, a popsicle stick, a few of Molotov cocktails, a pipe, a whip, a pair of boxing gloves, a Gauss rifle, a butter knife, a ray gun, a Buster Sword, a stun gun, a few of holy hand grenades, a pizza cutter, a spear, a can opener, a few of needles, a pencil, a knife, an axe, a spoon, a water gun, a frying pan, a survival guide, a crowbar, a Swiss Army knife, a Fat Man, a crossbow, a sawed-off shotgun, a complete camping gear, a tomahawk, a laser gun, a steak knife, a few of peanut sauce bombs, a rake, a scythe, a microphone, a pen, a protest sign, a skewer, a nunchaku, a fork, a hunting rifle, a lance, a sieve, a Nerf gun, a hand mixer, a bread knife, a pair of scissors, a complete survival kit, a briefcase, a few of waterbombs, a broomstick, a Glock, a shovel, a slingshot, a trident, a few of booby traps, a kukri, a few of crayons, a pitchfork, a spud gun, a Nordenfelt gun, a few of banana bombs, a boomerang, a scepter, a few of chalks, a minigun, a wine bottle, a trebuchet, a few of lemons, a potato cannon, a ketchup bottle, a pair of crab claw gloves, a Flailgun, a Gunblade, an ice cream scoop, an M41A Pulse Rifle, a dagger, an M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle, an M240 machine gun, an FN Scar, an elephant gun, a Keyblade, an FN P90, a few of throwing axes, a blowgun, a Mini Uzi, a lightsaber, a lightning gun, an MG 42, an M60 machine gun, a few of garlics, an M2 Browning, a net, a varmint rifle, an M777 howitzer, a SIG Sauer P226, a Lion Heart, a Smith & Wesson Model 27, a Smith & Wesson Model 29, an M1911 pistol, a Winchester Model 1912, a TEC-9, an Uzi, an AKMS, an AKM, a few of M67 hand grenades, an XM99A Phased Plasma Pulse Rifle, a musket, a Browning Hi-Power, a Combat Commander, a Smith & Wesson 4006, a Smith & Wesson Model 39, a PK pulse pistol, a PK pulse rifle, a PK heavy pulse rifle, a ''Fallout 4'' plasma gun, a Colt Python, a Franchi SPAS-12, a Hivehand, a Beretta M9, an HECU SPAS-12, a Black Mesa Crossbow, an HECU RPG, a Tau Cannon, a Gluon Gun, a few of Mk 2 grenades, a few of HECU Laser Tripmines, a few of satchel charges, a few of C-4s, a few of Snarks, a few of Pheropods, a Resistance Crossbow, a Beretta 92, a Heckler & Koch USP, an Olympic Arms OA-93, a Smith & Wesson Model 60, a Steyr TMP, an M4 carbine, an AKMSU, a Mossberg 500, a Remington Model 870, a Sage Control SL-6 Rotary Launcher, a Cobray 37mm Launcher, an X26 Taser, a few of Hopper Mines, an Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle, a few of Ravenholm traps, a Resistance RPG, a Combine Sentry Gun, a Combine SPAS-12, a USP Match, a Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator, a Colt M1861 Navy, a Smith & Wesson Model 10, a Smith & Wesson Model 13, a Smith & Wesson Model 19, a Smith & Wesson Model 15, an M16 rifle, a Ruger Mini-14, an SKS, a Springfield Model 1861, an Ithaca 37, a Remington Model 700, a few of M26 hand grenades, a few of M18 smoke grenades, a few of M18 Claymore mines, an AR1, a Brickbat, a Combine Guard Gun, a fire extinguisher, a flare gun, an HMG1, a few of hopwire grenades, an ice axe, an Immolator, an Heckler & Koch MP5K, an IRifle, an Objective Individual Combat Weapon, a Physgun, a pulse shield, a rollerwand, a SMG2, a Combine Sniper Rifle, an S.L.A.M., a socket wrench, a sticky launcher, a stun baton and a Thumper. Trivia *This character is made by Wordgirlserenity67, but it's made with permission. Category:Characters